Movie Night
by LimitedByCreativity
Summary: The Doctor and Donna have a movie night in the Tardis. Who picks the rom-com and who picks the action movie? Believe me, it's not who you expect! 10/DONNA. ONESHOT. Please read & review.


_HELLO FELLOW PEEPS OF EARTH!! _

_This is yet __another__ random late-night oneshot from moi. BADDA-BOOM-BAAA. _

_This is inspired from seeing the new Batman movie "The Dark Knight" today. OH. EM. GEE. So awesome. :)_

_This is also because I wanted to post something before tomorrow, because tomorrow is my __**14**__**TH**__** BIRTHDAY**__!! _

_Actually, it's exactly midnight, so it is my birthday. __**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME…**_

Title: Movie Night

Summary: The Doctor and Donna have a movie night in the Tardis. Who picks the rom-com and who picks the action movie? Believe me, it's not who you expect!

Pairing: 10/Donna. WHO DID THAT? You, me, us? Nah, it was me. ;)

_**This is pretty much dedicated to **__**TheNextRoseTyler**__**, for being the first out-and-about 10/Donna fan I knew of. YOU GO GIRL! XD**_

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing to do with Doctor Who, except my poster with the smouldering David Tennant on. -drools-**

* * *

_**Movie Night**_

"A _movie _night?"

Donna rolled her eyes as the Doctor repeated her suggestion, a wide eyed look of horror on his face.

"Are you _joking_?" he exclaimed, "That's -- that's so…_mundane_! _Domestic_! _Human_!!"

Donna's eyebrow arched as she leaned against the Tardis console.

"Is there something _wrong _with human, Spaceman?" she asked frostily. The Doctor hastily shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, _no_!" he said, walking to the other side of the console to put space in between them, "It's just, y'know, _I'm_…not…human, so it's too…"

"Come _on_!" Donna begged, "I want a relaxing evening, after all that running today!"

The Doctor shrugged uncomfortably. He and Donna had visited to the planet Felspoon earlier that day, with mountains that sway in the breeze. They had both fully expected a bit of peace, but unfortunately the Doctor had decided to wear his blue suit, and apparently blue was the one colour that offended the tribesmen of the mountains, so they were chased back to the Tardis, where Donna had promptly stormed off in a huff - _"Of all the useless trivia you know, you didn't know __blue__ was the one colour they hated, you Martian!!"_ - before returning two hours later with her idea.

The Doctor sighed and nodded, "Fine, fine, _fiiiiiine_. But _I _pick the first movie!"

Donna grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him around the console, "Good! I've already got some popcorn on!"

The Doctor smiled smugly as she pulled him towards the kitchen, "I already have the perfect movie in mind…"

* * *

Three hours later, Donna was sitting on the sofa in the Tardis' den. She was holding a half empty bowl of popcorn, her head lolling to the side, pretending to snore loudly. The Doctor sat up close to the screen, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as the rolling credits of his choice ended.

"I love that movie," he sniffed, wiping a stray tear from his eye. Donna looked at him, her nose wrinkled in disdain.

"_'Love, Actually'_?" she muttered, throwing a piece of popcorn at his head, "Whoever knew my Martian boy was such a softie at heart?"

The Doctor scowled over his shoulder at her as he ejected the DVD, "It's a good movie, with a excellent message!"

"What? _'Don't fall in love'_?"

"Noooo. It's--"

"I don't honestly care, Alien boy,"

"Okay then..."

Donna laughed and threw her blanket off of her, climbing to the floor beside him and rifling through his DVD collection.

"What shall we watch? _Terminator 14_?"

"I got that from the future. Spoilers," he smiled, winking.

"_High School Musical 23_? What are _you _doing with _High School Musical_?"

"Zac Efron gave it to me,"

"He still looks young!" Donna cried, looking at the DVD case, "And in 2051??"

"So much plastic surgery his face doesn't age,"

Donna flipped towards the back of the case and her face lit up, "Oh, yes! You have that Batman movie?"

"What Batman movie?"

"The one with Heath Ledger," Donna said, slipping the disk out, "It's only just come out in cinemas, and _you_ have a copy right here. Let's watch it!"

The Doctor shook his head suddenly, "_Noo_! That movie's a bit too dark for me."

Donna sneered at him, "Would you rather watch the _Bratz _movie?"

The Doctor blushed, scowling, "I don't think I like what you're implying, Noble…"

Donna smiled and put the disk in, "C'mon! You got choice 1; it's _my _turn,"

They were barely into the film when the Doctor interrupted. It was the first time the Joker said _"Why so __serious__?" _and the Doctor yelled, "See? SEE?! How does that _not _freak you out?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "Doctor, it's just a _line_! C'mon, we're missing half the film --"

"But he's so _creepy_!" the Doctor shuddered.

Donna's mouth dropped open, "_You _are the man who stood by as Racnoss babies drowned! _You _are the man who let Pompeii _die_! _You _are the man who wanted to blow up the Sontaran ship! _You_--"

"Alright, alright, you've made your point," the Doctor said grumpily, turning away. Donna smiled and leant her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey, c'mon, Doctor. I didn't mean to upset you," she grinned, "Forgive me?"

He looked sideways at her, before smiling, "Okay, Donna Noble; all is forgiven,"

The two beamed and leaned back, turning towards the screen again.

"But, _you _were there with Pompeii too," he told her. She rolled her eyes and picked up the bowl of popcorn, promptly tipping it over his head.

"_HEY_!" he exclaimed, covered in popcorn and the butter that was on it. Donna burst out laughing at the sight of him.

He scowled and his long bony fingers reached out and grabbed her by the waist, tickling her ribs. She let out a squeal and tried to fight him off. As the two laughed, squealed and giggled, they found themselves falling off the sofa and topping onto the floor, where the Doctor promptly climbed on top of his redheaded companion and pinned her arms by her head, using his other hand to tickle her.

"_Stop it_!" Donna pleaded, through her tears of laughter.

"Oh, Donna!" he groaned, stopping his tickling and leaning down so their faces were close together, "_You're _the one who hates being serious, remember?"

Donna nodded, still chuckling slightly, "Yeah, that's true,"

It was then, after they stopped talking and the laughter had stopped, that they realised what a close proximity they were in. He was straddling her waist, one hand pinning her arms to the floor above her head and his other resting on her ribs, his face bent close to hers. She looked up at him, her face flushed from laughing and her red mane falling out of it's bobble, splaying around her head. Her blue eyes searched his face, and the movie was long forgotten.

In the end, it was her who made the first move. Pulling her hands free of his limp on, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to kiss her. She was quite surprised; instead of the hesitation she expected, he responded immediately, his hands tightening at her waist as their tongues duelled passionately. Oh yes, Batman and his nemesis were _looong_ forgotten.

Donna groaned slightly as the Doctor pulled away from her mouth, kissing gently down her cheek to the nape of her neck. She smirked as her hands wandered down his back towards his trousers when he pulled away completely, keeping their closeness but looking down on her. Now, they both had flushed faces and she was breathing heavily due to lack of oxygen, her chest heaving.

"A-are you sure about his?" he asked breathlessly, his face set sternly, "I mean, you and I have always been such good friends and that means the _world _to me! I'd hate to ruin it by…"

Donna had begun giggling at his serious face, before placing a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Oi, Spaceman," she said, shutting him up. She leant up and hissed in his ear, as her hand went down towards his trousers,

"Why so _serious_?"

* * *

_Hee-hee! So random, but I LOVED the ending to be honest. Okay, yeah…I started this at midnight, and it is now 1.05AM. WEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
But, in between, we had a break to open presents. Me and my sister are having a "Doctor Who"-ee night! I got Series 1&2 of "The Catherine Tate Show" and my sis got S1 of "Torchwood"._

_Anywho, I know it was probably crrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaap, but I enjoyed it. If you did too, drop a review?_

_HEY THAT RHYMES!!_


End file.
